Three Hedgehogs In A Mansion
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Silver stays with Sonic and Shadow at the completely overused Super Smash Bros Mansion to get things off his mind. Little does he know that strange things occur at this particular mansion of super smashing brothers... possible Sonadow, Sonic X Silver, Shadow X Silver.
1. Chapter 1

******Three Hedgehogs In A Mansion**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep. It's that kind of fanfic, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy.

* * *

_October 10, 2007_

It was the early days of October, and Sonic The Hedgehog has foiled the nefarious Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik yet again, out in outer space on the rebuilt Death Egg as Eggman lied on his back, shaking his head as Sonic laughed, approaching him.

"Give up, Robuttnik!" Sonic exclaimed as he stretched his arms about. "I got you totally down and beat!"

Eggman pulled his orange mustache as he yelled with rage. "Ooh, it's not fair! I always lose to you! It's not fair!" He then got up, running away towards the northern direction as he continued yelling angrily. "I Hate That Hedgehog...!"

Sonic scoffed as he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as he folded his arms. "Well, that's another adventure done. Now it's off to have all the chilli dogs in the world!" He was then blinded by a bright, white light. "Gah! What the...!?"

Master Hand suddenly appeared before Sonic, pointing at him as his voice echoed. "Sonic The Hedgehog, you have been invited to the Super Smash Bros and will be sent to the Super Smash Bros Mansion immediately!"

"Wait, what!?" Sonic gawked as he was teleported out of the area, with Master Hand teleporting away from the Death Egg as well.

_Present Day_

Sonic was in his room in the mansion, resting his arms as he had them wrapped around the back of his head, sitting on his green couch as he was nodding his head, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, getting up from the couch and approaching the door, opening it to see Silver The Hedgehog, who was holding a silver colored bean bag.

"What the?" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head in dismay. "Silver!? What are you doing here!?"

Silver sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well... things between me and Blaze aren't going so well..." He sighed as he looked down, closing his eyes. "That, and SEGA still has no idea what to do with me."

"What about the Pizza Hut in Station Square?" Sonic asked as he placed his tight hand on his hip.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand sheepishly. "Let's just say that I'm on a permanent vacation..." He nervously chuckled, several seconds of awkward silence passing by.

The two anthropomorphic hedgehogs exchanged odd glances as a cough was heard.

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he smirked. "Vector fired you, didn't he?"

Silver dropped his head in shame. "Yes."

Sonic smiled as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Oh come on, Silver. Cheer up. Don't feel down." He then raised his right index finger in the air. "Why, you can spend the next few days and nights here with me in the Super Smash Bros Mansion!"

Silver's eyes lit up as he gasped, holding his hands together. "R-really!?" He squealed with joy.

Sonic nodded as he faced Silver. "Yeah. Only one thing, though..." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "You're going to have to sleep on the couch. Or the floor."

Silver was shocked as he shook his head. "Wait, what? Why!?"

It was then that Shadow The Hedgehog emerged from the shower, turning to see Sonic and Silver staring at him. Shadow's left eye twitched as he shook his head, pointing at Silver.

"You have got to be friggin' kidding me," Shadow commented as he gnitted his teeth, glaring at Sonic as Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah... Shadow's staying with me." Sonic confirmed to Silver as he turned back to the albino colored hedgehog. "It's part of the contract of him being an Assist Trophy."

Silver sighed as he placed his right hand on his face, shaking his head slowly as Shadow shut the door to the bathroom shut. "It's gonna be one of those fanfics..." He muttered as he entered the room, with the door being shut.

The playable Robotic Operating Buddy past Sonic's room as he took a glance at the door, sensing that something wasn't as it seemed. Shrugging, he continued on to his own room, which was coincidentally right next to Sonic's room on the right. Both being on the western end of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Shadow both came back to the Super Smash Bros Mansion after a day of participating in a lot of Super Smash Bros Brawl matches, with Silver watching the matches on the giant widescreen high definition television they had. The playable Robotic Operating Buddy(or just R.O.B. as he preferred to be referenced to) was not seen at all in the matches, due to him keeping the mansion itself nice, steady, and clean.

Unfortunately, such a thing was hard when you lived with what's perhaps the craziest bunch of characters crammed up all together in one place. And _that's _**NO_ good_**.

"So, how were your matches?" Shadow asked Sonic as he stretched his arms.

Sonic was sipping on some lemonade as he wagged his right index finger. "It was cool. Those Olimar users online sure know how to camp." He shook his head as he chuckled. "I'm guessing that's why Green Greens gets picked so much."

Shadow folded his arms as he nodded his head. "The last match I was summoned in was literally between a Fox, a Falco, an a Wolf." He rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Why do they have such a passion for Final Destination, I'll never understand..."

As the two entered the room, Silver gawked as he was caught surprised by Sonic and Shadow's appearance.

"Oh! You two came back faster than I anticipated!" Silver exclaimed as he stood up, moving his hands about. "So how were the matches?"

"Eh, they were pretty good." Sonic admitted as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, shrugging. "Personally I wish I could be a bit stronger. Or at least use different moves."

"At least you're playable, Sonic." Shadow commented as he ribbed Sonic, shaking his head. "All I get to be is a stupid Assist Trophy. Biggest waste of my time by far."

"Hey, at least you get the next best thing." Silver commented as he stood up, moving his hands about. "Think of all the hundreds, thousands, and millions of characters who don't get such opportunities."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, then turned to Silver.

"Well, when you put it like that, you make a good point." Shadow stated as he patted Silver on the head with his right hand. "Thanks for making me feel better."

Silver chuckled as he pushed Shadow's right hand off of his head. "All right, come on, Shadow, you don't have to treat me as a pet."

"But I want to." Shadow stated as he smirked. "It's fun."

Sonic folded his arms together as he chuckled, shaking his head. "You sure get along with other hedgehogs well, huh Shadow?"

"Don't push me, faker." Shadow commented as he glared at Sonic, with Sonic raising his hands in defense.

ROB was overhearing the three hedgehogs' conversation in the other room, shaking his mechanical head as he continued cleaning up his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all together in the cafeteria in the Super Smash Bros Mansion, with R.O.B. handling the cleaning services as the Smashers were making quite a mess as they all ate their favorite lunch.

"Wow. The guys here are quite... messy." Silver observed as he blinked in shock, his arms folded together. "You would think that they would behave more civil for being a bunch of All Stars..."

Shadow scoffed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Hey, this is to be expected. After all, these guys are all crazy and special in their own way."

Sonic chuckled, before opening his eyes and dropping his smile as he knew that Shadow referred to him. "What was that suppose to mean?" He angrily shouted at Shadow as he poked him, fuming.

Shadow slapped Sonic across the face with his right hand. "Just shut up and eat your damn chilli dog." He commented back as he rolled his eyes at Sonic's rage.

Sonic then performed a homing attack on Shadow, causing all of the Smashers and Silver to gasp in shock, with Princess Peach Toadstool farting loudly in shock as Popo suddenly stood on the table, holding an eggplant above his head with both of his hands.

"Food fight!" Popo shouted as he tossed the eggplant at Wario, who fired off several garlic knots at Popo, knocking the blue robbed Eskimo boy down.

Silver grabbed various empty trays with his green psychic power as he shielded himself, with all of the Smashers and Assist Trophies chuckling food at each other, all of them laughing as Sonic took part in it, with Shadow grabbing him by the leg and pulling him down. Shadow then stuffed Sonic into a nearby carton of fat free milk, with Sonic breaking out and pouncing on Shadow as Silver watched in dismay, R.O.B. sighing as he shook his head, disappointed in everyone causing a ruckus.

"Oh, _it's no use_ trying to speak reasoning into these guys..." Silver muttered to himself as he waited for the food fight to be over. Unfortunately for him, it would last quite a while until Master Hand arrived and shocked everyone back to their senses, with R.O.B. cleaning up the entire kitchen afterwards.


End file.
